


【Theswet】My Hero

by driver_qiao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_qiao/pseuds/driver_qiao
Summary: 理科生一战史学得渣。算是看图说话吧。脑洞来自voyage老师的画。“大雪与龙落在了国境线上”。非常非常非常动人，谢谢老师。





	【Theswet】My Hero

忒修斯应门时，已经喝得微醺。

十二月的伦敦雨雪霏霏。圣诞将至，绿树红果与暖黄灯火点缀着整座城市，像要与暗夜和湿寒抗衡。而斯卡曼德家似乎是今晚最亮最暖的地方。  
“哥哥，有人在门外。” 亨利·波特家的小豆丁扯了扯忒修斯的衣角，这位晚宴主角弯下腰，把耳朵贴过去。  
“对不起，小家伙，我没能听清。”  
欢笑高歌和轻微醉意干扰着傲罗向来敏捷凌厉的脑子。有小豆丁扯着衣角喊哥哥，他只有条件反射的温柔，为这似曾相识的亲昵。  
“你听，门铃在响。”  
“哇哦，真有你的。我这就去看看。”

纽特在自家门外站了一会。  
没有避水咒，没有幻影移形，他像个麻瓜一样傻站着。边断断续续摁铃，边听着门里面的欢声笑语——忒修斯的送别晚宴。

战争在今年夏天打响。欧洲大陆的国境线像是燃油铺就，战火一经点燃便呼呼蔓延，席卷四方。火舌甚至试探地舔舐魔法世界。  
“波特先生，我非常赞赏你愿意施以援手的勇气。”英国魔法部部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德举着《国际保密法》，与威森加摩的亨利·波特对峙，“但是，麻瓜的利益之争不会停息。为这愚蠢战争暴露魔法，造成混乱，恐怕阿兹卡班要人满为患。”  
次日，魔法部颁布紧急立法，严禁巫师参战。  
数月后，傲罗办公室的忒修斯申请外派。  
出发前夜，斯卡曼德家宴请同僚，为长子送别。所有人心照不宣，仿佛即将出发的是傲罗职业生涯新起点，而不是硝烟弥漫鲜血浸染的征程。  
斯卡曼德太太在宴会伊始倒是沮丧了一下。  
“没关系的，妈妈。”忒修斯亲吻她的额头，“司长不会因为你把苹果派烤焦了就开除我。”  
“你知道我不是为这个。”  
好吧。当儿子的有义务把话说开。  
这家人的家庭沟通向来避重就轻，含蓄平和，像雪水融化潺潺汇入溪流。而此刻他们遇到坚冰。  
违抗法案，亲赴战场，实在不像忒修斯·霍格沃茨优秀生·傲罗新星·斯卡曼德能做出来的事。深思熟虑与意气用事，似乎都在瞬间。接下来他需要做出充分解释，或安慰性质的承诺，但他什么都没说。因为他自己也想不明白，为国出征还需要哪些其他理由。实际行动才能为那瞬间买单。  
某天早餐桌上，忒修斯宣布参军，以外派名义。是宣布，而非谈论。最年长的斯卡曼德先生愣了几秒，看着长子明显缺乏睡眠的脸，说，很好，你要再来块布丁吗？  
“妈妈，我让你担心了吗？”  
“我为你骄傲。只是，我在想你的弟弟。”  
“哦。纽特。”  
“他今晚应该在这里。”  
“和那些可怕的小家伙一起？那我真的会被开除。”  
“你们其实是一样的。顽固，勇敢，容忍对方的疯狂念头。尽管他从没发表过任何关于你那外派任务的看法。臭小子们。”  
“没关系的，妈妈。”忒修斯再次亲吻斯卡曼德太太，“我会给他，给大家写信。”

门开了，纽特一时说不出什么。  
他看着忒修斯，规整得体一如平时，只是双颊泛红。以及西装衣角被扯皱，胸前口袋里别了一只半蔫玫瑰。始作俑者颠颠跟在后面，一只穿着童款礼服的小豆丁。他俩身后的欢快热闹融成暖色背景。  
纽特今天逮住了一只淘气的家养小精灵，送归魔法部。这是他的工作：扮演好十七岁的神奇动物管控司新人。此刻纽特独自站在湿寒夜色中，还没来得及整理翻起御寒的衣领。开口时，他先呼了一团白气。  
“我……”  
忒修斯醺得眉眼柔软，拍拍来人被雨雪沾湿的肩膀，顺势伸长胳膊，将他搂进怀中。  
类似的拥抱一直发生，从两人都是小豆丁的年纪，到兄弟关系略为紧绷的现在。没人想过要让这次拥抱变得特殊。但事实上，纽特觉得他这次抱得太久了。似乎在强调被长时间忽视的，年龄差与遗传差异性带来的，体量与温度的差距。热气与酒精混合发酵，喷在纽特脖颈，有些痒。他整条背脊都在收紧。  
忒修斯终于松开他。胸口的半蔫玫瑰被两副胸膛压成湿透的深红。  
“晚上好，纽特。”

………………………………………………………………………………

“晚安，忒修斯。”  
“你没有其他要对我说的吗？”  
纽特停下脚步。  
说什么呢？祝福吗？忒修斯听了整晚。挽留是多余，质疑与担忧更是不必。一直以来，他才是被质疑被担忧的那个。道别吗？他觉得即使到了这一刻，两人都还没准备好。  
说什么都是多余，说什么都太晚，各种意义上的晚。  
忒修斯坐下来，两手撑着床铺边沿，抬头看着纽特。  
今晚，出征前的傲罗喝了很多，但还算清醒。清醒得往事在此刻浮现，横在二人中间。  
作为兄弟，他们相处时间委实不长。相较兄友弟恭的回忆，每次道别反而更加清晰。忒修斯第一次去霍格沃茨，第一次参加傲罗特训，第一次去魔法部，甚至第一次以“肇事学生的监护人”身份回霍格沃茨，他们已经有过太多道别时刻。一开始，年纪更小的斯卡曼德眼泪汪汪地扯着年长者的衣角，让人不知所措。到后来，闯祸的赫奇帕奇只是低头沉默，傲罗在短暂拥抱中，说了句好好照顾自己。然后时间就把兄弟二人推到了此时此刻。  
“你知道自己要去哪里吗？”  
“西线。”  
等于没说。避重就轻是家族美德。  
“你要错过今年圣诞节了。”  
“什么时候纽特·斯卡曼德也在意圣诞节合家团圆什么的了？”  
纽特被问得有些窘，毕竟今晚像来客一样赴宴的人正是自己。他看回忒修斯，不够明亮的光线中，眼里的蓝色渐渐堆积叠加。  
那天在早餐桌上，纽特就是用这样的眼神，越过手中薄吐司看他。忒修斯还有很多同类场景可以举例，但他只是在心里叹了口气。  
“好了好了。”  
“谢谢你今晚回来。我还以为要通过神奇动物管控司的猫头鹰跟你道别呢。”  
“如果你没有别的要说……”

纽特把忒修斯那句晚安堵回去。  
他吻他。突如其来的吻像慌里慌张的麻瓜小鸟撞上茫然不觉的隐形飞兽，两边都是大难临头。浅粉柔软的嘴唇鲁莽又青涩，正中目标后停滞不前，像是吓坏了自己。气息短而急促，甚至不能确定是不是在呼吸。过了一会，纽特退开，蓝眼睛扑扑烁烁，仿佛将熄的烛火。  
简直了。  
“闭上眼睛。”忒修斯听到自己声音发紧。  
“什么？”  
下一秒，纽特被忒修斯摁倒在床上。后者微微使劲的手没有松开，手指摩挲，指间嵌合，紧紧扣在一起。  
纽特并不熟悉这个房间，何况是躺在床上的视角。窗外灯光影影绰绰，在纪念救世主降临，在照着他极少涉足的家的一部分，也照着他明早启程的兄长。  
看到纽特的茫然神色，忒修斯回吻得更加用力更加急迫。他扣着纽特后颈，越吻越深。两扇颤动的睫毛刷着他眼睑，像惊魂未定的蒲绒绒。未消散的酒气与醉意被重新激起，唇齿迷乱又坚决地纠缠啃咬。仿佛多年来所有话语都能在这个亲吻中从对方嘴里吸吮出来。在他们避重就轻又含蓄平和的对话之下，彼此心照如明镜却秘而不宣的话语。  
纽特在忒修斯终于松口时咬紧嘴唇，努力抑制叹息。他自行解决过情欲。每当欲望攀升至最高峰时，他总是这样做。通常会成功。  
这次没有。  
忒修斯沿着清瘦秀气的下颌，一路吻到仰头暴露的喉结。他沿途亲吻细碎发红的雀斑，舌尖滑过，像小孩子舔着吐司片上的红莓果酱。啧啧水声和难耐呻吟在耳边缠绕。十七岁少年似懂非懂，在无意又致命地诱惑他。他弟弟在诱惑他。他忍不住留下牙印，隔着薄薄皮肤，在喉部突起处。向来游刃有余的忒修斯不知道自己在情事中居然可以这么失控这么野蛮，接近兽欲。  
作为还击，纽特的指甲深深陷进他的掌背。  
背德快感中的疼痛突然让彼此都清醒过来。  
两人不约而同松手，面对面躺着，却没看对方。

过了一会，忒修斯俯首，额头贴着纽特的。  
他早就吻过他。在纽特还不懂得人们如何用亲吻表达喜爱时，忒修斯就吻过他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋和手脚。幼儿回以的奶香气的黏糊糊的吻，晃晃悠悠落在嘴角。他还吻过小男孩的脸颊，额头，乱蓬蓬的发顶。再然后他们只是拥抱，忒修斯单方面伸出手。他一直不知道，自己能否在搂住少年人僵硬身板时，吻下去。  
就像不知道现在是否真的应该暂停。  
是不是太晚了？各种意义上的晚。  
他们早该把话说开。祝福与挽留，质疑与担忧，还有道别。在此之前，他们是同僚是兄弟。而此刻，突如其来的吻，加上多年来错失的话语。再开口，会不会比同僚更亲昵，比兄弟更私密？复杂得不行。  
爱是兄弟关系里最复杂的一种。  
“晚安。”  
“我也爱你。”  
他们只说了两句。

………………………………………………………………………………

雪停了。  
铁灰云层破了几处，浅金日光直直漏下来。天地沉寂无声，偶尔传来积雪压断云杉枝桠的脆响。山脉起伏，分隔两军，像是战火中休憩的白色巨龙。  
纽特走了三周。他在搜寻真正的龙，一只乌克兰铁肚皮。

忒修斯走后的圣诞假期，纽特乖乖在家待着。  
“纽特，你果然把礼物弄错了。”斯卡曼德太太展开信笺，“邓布利多教授说谢谢我们的书和羊毛袜。什么羊毛袜？”  
“没错。是我放进去的。除了书，我想教授还需要别的。”  
“难怪忒修斯总说邓布利多教授最喜欢你，而不是从没寄错礼物的其他人。”  
“又念叨上了，妈妈。战争和思念让忒修斯的形象更高大了。早知道我也去。”  
斯卡曼德太太刚要严肃劝诫，又一只猫头鹰笃笃敲响窗户。它神气地挂着魔法部法律司的徽章。  
“梅林在上，难道司长的礼物也弄错了？”  
纽特打开厚信封，是忒修斯。

“圣诞快乐。一切平安。抱歉不能说太多。”  
全文完。飞行员忒修斯就这样敷衍大家对他的思念。  
薄薄信笺之外，是一片比纸厚不了太多的奶酪，包装破损，被麻瓜信纸重新包裹着。包装和信纸上都是德文。纽特勉强读懂了。  
圣诞节来到战场上，来到寒冷与硝烟、兵器与沟壕中间。黑夜静默，唯有天使高歌。不是幻觉或魔法，某一时刻，人们真的听见来自天国的吟唱，真的相信救世主即将降临，所有羊毛袜都挂回床头，所有灯光都不再熄灭，所有愿望都会成真。  
没有摄神取念，没有一忘皆空，在西线持续作战的英德两军于平安夜心照不宣地停火。也许那就是麻瓜所说的心灵感应。天光亮起，甚至有士兵交换圣诞礼物，交换他们仅有的用于击倒对方的物资。[1]  
这片薄奶酪是忒修斯交换来的礼物。  
纽特读懂了所有他不能说太多的话。

“你根本没懂。”忒修斯难得在书面语里气急败坏。“你怎么会理解为我在鼓励你参军？不许去！”  
最后三个字用上了大写加粗。他就差没发封吼叫信来。  
太迟了。

神奇动物管控司司长来回踱步，不时看向平日里低调做事高调闯祸的下属。  
“斯卡曼德先生，我还是不敢相信。”  
“乌克兰铁肚皮可不是那些家养小精灵，它能单脚踏烂整个战壕，踩得士兵你中有我我中有你。”  
“而且据我所知，你哥哥也在外派任务中。”  
说到外派时，司长比出四根胖手指，勾了个肢体语言的双引号。他知道这年头这么多年轻巫师外派绝非偶然。  
纽特挠挠头，乱糟糟的卷发让他显得更小。  
“可是，除了我也没人能和他打交道。我是指乌克兰铁肚皮。”  
“那是麻瓜都敢上阵的战场不是吗？何况我不上前线，而且是秘密行动。”  
“邓布利多教授也签字了。还差一个。拜托您了。”  
梅林在上，这些斯卡曼德家的男孩。  
“六十岁的人发动战争，却让二十岁的人去冒死。”[2]  
司长停下脚步，一边摇头嘟囔，一边拿起羽毛笔，在纽特·斯卡曼德的外派申请函担保人一栏也签了字。

失踪的那只乌克兰铁肚皮叫尤克。  
纽特还不知道尤克为什么会出现在东线战场，抓到了如何处置。他只知道必须找到他。  
地图上，多瑙河汇入峡谷，然后是月牙形拢起的山脉，喀尔巴阡山。俄军与德奥联军已经在此对峙了几个月。  
纽特拎着手提箱，在山中走了三周。他在搜查尤克的踪迹，同时，仔细隐藏巫师身份，小心避开两边弹火。

他知道自己离尤克越来越近。线索模糊得近乎直觉，但他很肯定。  
纽特几乎听到银灰巨龙的微弱嘶鸣。  
不是错觉。

………………………………………………………………………………

尤克躺倒在地。  
巨大双翼此刻垂落在地，像是枯萎花瓣。银灰鳞片失去闪亮光泽，随着呼吸浅浅张合。利爪蜷起，头颅伏趴。龟裂眼皮微睁，露出一线深红眼眸，犹如燃烧殆尽的炭块。  
“嘿，尤克。你还好吗？”  
“我是纽特，你还记得我吗？”  
“我从你手里救过火灰蛇。虽然是不太好的记忆，不过我们总算认识。”

“离他远点！”  
纽特瞬间举起魔杖，迅速精准地对准声源。  
警告来自几米开外。  
纽特认出那身制服，不属于此地交战双方。那是英国皇家飞行部队的中士侦查员，隔着装有护目镜的面罩，冲他低吼。  
他放低魔杖，手有些抖。他不确定这种情况是否施咒或施哪个咒。  
然而飞行员对着他，举起了右手。染了大片红褐污渍的袖口，肮脏绷带胡乱包扎的手指，他执着魔杖，指向天空。  
忒修斯拉下面罩，看着东线秘密任务中的驯兽师。

“有生之年这么多次会面里，我一定最记得今天。”  
“你受伤了，忒修斯。”  
久违的拥抱让两位巫师都有些时空错乱。他们应该还在伦敦家中，围绕纽特手提箱该不该进屋而展开辩论，或者一起发挥演技，享受状咽下斯卡曼德太太的苹果派。  
他们为什么会在这里遇见？  
明明每一步都是自己做出选择，此刻两人还是忍不住感叹命运存心安排。  
“我没事。在军中必须当个麻瓜，痊愈咒想都别想。”  
“尤克也没事。这家伙算火龙类飞得慢的，我昨天追上他，施了昏昏沉睡咒。”  
“别这样看我。他就快碾碎这片云杉林了。”  
纽特转头找他的手提箱。  
“我想邀请你们进来。”  
“荣幸之至。”

事实证明忒修斯的咒语也没错。  
尤克没受伤，却过度疲惫，应该是经历了长时间高强度的飞行。对于飞得不快的乌克兰铁肚皮来说颇为不易。  
纽特和忒修斯安置好他，才回到工作间。  
手提箱里的神奇动物园内藏乾坤，却只腾出小小一隅，用于伏案工作与躺下小憩。  
目标一致的战友，不期而遇的同僚，他乡重逢的兄弟，和更亲密的他们暂时无法定义的关系，复杂关系重新回到他们面前。纽特的时空错乱感还没消失，甚至让忒修斯坐上床榻休息时，他第一反应是找动物医药书而不是施治愈咒。  
“纽特，我自己也能做到。”忒修斯笑着看有些手忙脚乱的弟弟。  
“但你真的伤得太重了。”  
比纽特想象中重得多。忒修斯脱得只剩长裤，连层层捆绑小腿的支撑带也拆除。他比过去结实，但扒掉制服的飞行员，看起来十分脆弱易伤。这副血肉之躯的划伤淤痕都不提，左胸口止血带上的红褐色实在触目惊心。纽特突然想起上次见到忒修斯时，他西装口袋别着的半蔫玫瑰，就是这样湿透的深红。此刻忒修斯就像被玫瑰刺穿心脏。  
这比喻让纽特既惊又痛。  
“这是？”  
“我没想到对方也是巫师，所以才会受伤。”  
纽特一时难以想象对抗时的场景。他施下痊愈咒，不顾忒修斯建议的“留下伤痕以求真实”。然后情不自禁抚摸被魔法治愈的皮肤，像要确认那里不会再渗血。

“你脸红什么？”  
忒修斯伸手抚摸纽特的脸颊。他更瘦，颧骨更容易被情绪染红。  
“我没有。”  
纽特向后退了退，但后颈处粗糙有力的手掌将他拉得更近。他像只被揪住的小狗。  
“你为什么不听话？”  
“我没有。”  
忒修斯的鼻尖压住他的，逐渐粗重的呼吸搅到一起。他早该知道纽特会来。除了他的亲生弟弟，没人能和战场上的小家伙们好好相处。  
“你有没有想我？”  
他有信心不会再听到同样回答。  
表达能力不仅限于语言。纽特的回答是自己的嘴唇。

前次未完待续的情欲匍匐隐忍，到今天才爆发。  
初次进入的撕裂痛楚与隐秘快感让纽特克制的呻吟变成颤抖的气声。忒修斯安抚般地吻他，热气在耳廓轻挠。欲望集中的器官在肠道里埋得更深，那里又湿又热，诚实地缠紧他。忒修斯喘息着哄他的爱人，口不择言说着浑话与爱语。然后毫不留情地操开这具青涩身躯，直到气声里带着哭腔。  
某一轮中，纽特面对面坐在他胯上，自暴自弃地展示表情，忍无可忍地摆动身体，附带上面各类体液与暧昧淤痕。快感再次从尾椎骨步步攀爬。汗湿打滑的关节肌肤在互相碰撞，包覆狂跳心脏的胸膛在不时摩擦。忒修斯几乎握不住他膝弯。纽特感觉深埋体内的器官又在发涨。  
“太多了，拿出来。”  
“拿什么？你的指令不够清楚，驯兽师。”  
纽特报复性地啃咬对方已然发红锁骨，含糊不清地控诉对方的确是不知廉耻的兽类。他以为被告听不到。  
“我是。你到今天才知道吗？弟弟。”

不念过去，不想未来。他们停滞在此时此地，两军交战的雪山，魔法庇护的小箱子里。  
抵死缠绵像是幻觉或梦境。

………………………………………………………………………………

乌克兰魔法部收到了匿名包裹。  
“得了吧，又是哪个‘和平爱好者’来信？”  
“好像……庞蒂克女士，这应该是应该英国魔法部的标志！”[3]  
胖乎乎的驯兽师扶了扶眼镜。  
准确地说，这是神奇动物管控司的标志。  
她知道不少巫师卷进了这场眼看没完没了的战争，但没想到英国佬的手也伸到东线来。  
每天都有人在死去。年轻人来不及变老就死透了。被打死，冻死，饿死，病死，死在雪落满山的喀尔巴阡。大雪纷纷落下，像急于掩盖什么那样，覆满山脉每一道起伏。鲜血和腐肉被埋葬，待到冰消雪融，又是一年崭新的春天。  
活着的人都在恳求这位乌克兰巫师出战。进一步说，是乌克兰铁肚皮。这些银灰火龙，扇动两翼，便日行千里，愤怒嘶吼，便焚山燎原。他们是活生生的武器。  
乌克兰魔法部也在施压。魔法或许不分政治立场，巫师却各有阵营。亲奥匈派与亲沙俄派，同一祖国的将士，不管会开枪还是能施咒，都在打得你死我活。  
“别跟我扯什么兵家必争。这帮该死的兔崽子都不见了。”  
庞蒂克插着腰，对所有人说。两百多磅的身躯巍然不动。这不全是谎言，尤克，她最调皮的小家伙，的确是见鬼的失踪了。  
可能已被抓走，可能自己跑了然后被抓走。可能杀了人，也可能……庞蒂克不敢多想，不敢声张，她一直在找他。

庞蒂克小心翼翼，掀开层层包装。  
砰！铁球瞬间蹦出来，像挣扎的活鱼，不停摔打着自己。  
“该死的！抓住它！”  
“是的！庞蒂克女士！”  
稀里哗啦，乒乒乓乓。  
“这他妈难道是英国佬——哎哟——的恶作剧？！”  
“不不不。等一下！不是！”  
“抓到你了！坏东西！”  
铁球被紧紧扣入她磅礴柔软的胸脯中，不安分地扭动着，发出荧光，显出水晶般的质地。  
“天啊！尤克！真的是你！”  
热泪沿着庞蒂克的双下巴，啪嗒啪嗒滴在铁球上。  
吃饱喝足的尤克被缩小，被关禁闭，浑身蛮力无法发泄。他的深红眼睛终于看见熟悉身影。巨大水滴砸在他头顶的铁皮上，像是浇熄野火的大雨。  
尤克低低嘶鸣一声，平静下来。

“我不知道如何才能表达感谢。我想我知道是你，伦敦的斯卡曼德家的小儿子，从尤克手里救下火灰蛇的小毛头。没能跟你保持联系，对不起。尤克又被你逮到了，再次对不起。那位更年长的斯卡曼德先生后来有没有责罚你？那次幸亏他及时赶到。他一边抱紧你，一边对准尤克，那眼神像是要活剥他的皮。我听说他大你八岁，是位相当严厉的傲罗，一直不喜欢你参与这些危险任务。确实，你所在的家养小动物安置部不负责跟火龙作战。”  
庞蒂克摇了摇头，把隐形墨迹未干的信笺揉成一团。  
“敬启者：尤克已安置，我谨代表乌克兰魔法部向您致以最诚挚的谢意。但愿战争早日结束，您能平安与家人团聚。”  
她想了想，又揉成一团。  
“知名不具先生，谢谢你。我英文不好。这见鬼的战争既不尊重活人也不悼念死者。请你活下去，我不需要再认识一名英雄，我不想看到你也成为一座直立的雕像。”[4]  
“我儿子就够我想念的了。”

四月的喀尔巴阡依然严寒。两军依旧固守阵营，枕戈待旦。春天似乎遥遥无期。  
没人再提起他们中的一部分曾交换过圣诞礼物。

………………………………………………………………………………

战争英雄回来了，赶上了圣诞节。  
忒修斯又重新置身于欢笑高歌与轻微醉意中。  
“哥哥，这个给你。”  
他弯腰凑近小豆丁。好吧，阔别四年多，现在是亨利·波特家的小肉墩了。小胖手递来一朵玫瑰，别进他西装口袋。  
“这是给英雄的。”

“成为英雄？我不否认曾经想过。”  
忒修斯抚摩怀中的脑袋。汗湿卷发挨挨挤挤，贴着白皙底色雀斑散落的额头，像刚出生的羔羊。生理性泪水打湿长睫毛，像雨中卜卜鸟的羽翼，低垂轻颤。  
什么时候起他也学会了这些乱七八糟的比喻？忒修斯无声笑了。  
“但你把尤克交到我手里。忒修斯，我恐怕不能把他……”  
“我从没打算把他逮住当大炮使，一口气轰掉半个集团军。虽然他们希望我这样做。”  
“那请问西线王牌飞行员的真正目的是什么？”  
“我听说东线出了点麻烦。两军在拼命搜寻失踪的火龙，都想第一时间驯服他。已经有太多人死去，我不能让这无辜的暴躁的笨蛋卷进来。以及……”  
“以及，我想起某位曾经差点被他踩成烂泥的巫师，应该无法置身事外。”  
纽特再次清清嗓子，试图掩盖刚刚的激烈情事造成的沙哑。  
“我们都不能置身事外。”  
“我知道把他送回哪里。”  
“当然。”  
“就没有你搞不定的怪兽。”  
纽特笑了。他们挤在工作室小小的床榻上，任务失败却达成目的的飞行员从身后抱着他。他不敢乱动，怕体内热液满溢出来。忒修斯似乎知道他在羞臊什么，恶意地搂紧他的腰。胸膛贴后背，长腿叠长腿，负距离接触过的部位也贴在一起。他想抗议，想再说些什么，但前所未有的困意与安全感裹紧了他。  
纽特靠着忒修斯睡着了。

“我得承认我不是英雄。”  
“可他们说你是。”  
忒修斯刚想解释，他和小肉墩都听到了迟到的门铃声。  
“波特先生，你能再拿一支玫瑰给我吗？”  
“我不是英雄，但我和他们一起战斗过。”[5]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 一战中的确有这回事  
> [2] 记不清出处，应该是新闻稿  
> [3] 庞蒂克是乌克兰女运动员的名字，还有款车叫庞蒂克火鸟，好巧  
> [4] 改自小说《卡珊德拉》  
> [5] 再次记不清出处，应该是纪录片


End file.
